Bookmarklets
Bookmarklets are small Javascript applications stored as a bookmark. In Mafia Wars, bookmarklets are particularly helpful in providing information or automating repetitive tasks. = Controversy = Some people in the Mafia Wars community feel that using bookmarklets is a form of cheating. Zynga appears to agree with this position. Bookmarklet users argue that the use of these tools is not cheating because they don't allow you to do anything you wouldn't have been able to do on your own. One of the more controversial bookmarklets is AttackX which allows a player to use X amount of Stamina attacking a certain player. The bookmarklet automates the task of attacking and healing at the hospital. For players with a large stamina pool, this tool is extremely valuable because of the amount of real life time it takes to use 200+ points of stamina. Bookmarklet opponents argue that tools like AttackX are cheating because of the automated play. Users simply believe that it eliminates a repetitive task and makes having a large stamina pool practical. Other tools — such as ExpEnergy — provide no automated play and are simply informative. There has been little evidence of any players having accounts disabled for using bookmarklets. However, given Zynga's stance on bookmarklets, users should be forewarned that they could take steps to ban or disable accounts they deem to be abusive. = Warning Messages = As of November 14, 2009, users are being warned of possible ban as Facebook disable the Mafia Wars account for a few hours. = Disabled Messages = As of December 2, 2009, users are being disabled temporary within minutes of using bookmarklets. iesnare The automation error started occurring shortly after Zynga and Facebook began using a flash cookie called iesnare to identify users. Visit the iesnare page to learn more about it and how to disable this unwanted snooping on your computer. = Developers = Bobby Heartrate's Mafia Tools Vern's Mafia Wars Tools (not updated since 2009-09-10) Spockholm Mafia Tools Josh Miller's Bookmarklets Blofeld's Dirty Martini Tools Daniel's MW Tools Joyka's Mafia Tools Big Richie's Mafia Wars Primer and Tools Arch-Angel Nemesis = Bookmarklets = Job Bookmarklets *'ExpEnergy'::: One of the most popular bookmarklets, because it shows exp to energy ratio and cash to energy ratio for jobs on the current page. (No longer being updated.) **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'ExpEnergy 2.0': Alternate version of Spockholm's tool with a different user interface. **Get Bookmarklet - Joyka's Mafia Tools *'RepeatJob': Repeat a job until you run out of energy. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'RepeatJobX': Repeat a job a specified number of times. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools Fighting Bookmarklets *'AttackX': Keep attacking someone, with deluxe features. ** A popup will ask for how many attacks to make. All your avalible stamina already filled in. ** Default delay of 2 seconds between attacks to prevent flooding. Easily changed. ** Will give information like exp gained, money gained and more during the attack-spree. ** Visiting New York/Cuba or Moscow hospital if health drops below 30. ** Default healing is in New York. ** Logging of money gained/lost aswell as damage dealt and recieved. ** Showing the summarized loot from your fighting. ** Cookies save settings between sessions. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'Heal NY': This bookmarklet will travel to NYC, heal you and travel back to where you were! **Get Bookmarklet - Joyka's Mafia Tools *'Heal Cuba': This bookmarklet will travel to Cuba, heal you and travel back to where you were! **Get Bookmarklet - Joyka's Mafia Tools *'RobX': Keep robbing someone, similar features to AttackX. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'Spammer Hunt': Loads a random profile from a known spammer. Spammers on the facebook page ends up in this list. Feel free to rob and attack them as much as you like. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools Battlefiled : Fb MW Addon http://web.archive.org/web/20131103150056/http://userscripts.org/scripts/show/90615 FB MW Addon does all the click work for MW in one easy to use format, Download the script here Inventory Bookmarklets *'Blofeld's Item Analyzer': A comprehensive item analyzer. It will tell you what weapons, armor, and vehicles you are using for both attack and defense **What items you would be using if you had 501 mafia (for those of us who do not). **If there is anything you can buy to increase your attack or defense stats. **If there is anything you can sell. This finds any items after your first 501 most powerful items for both attack and defense. It also double checks the number needed to do the jobs. **If there is anything you can give away. Again, it displays anything after your first 501 most powerful attack/defense items and that which is not needed for jobs. **What items you need to buy to do the jobs **What items you are not using for fighting (attack and defense). **Get Bookmarklet Blofeld's Dirty Martini's Mafia Tools *'Blofeld's Loot List:' Complete list of all loot available in Mafia Wars. Organized by weapons, armor, vehicles, boosts, city, limited edition loot, crates, event, and others. Shows pictures, statistics, and where to get the loot. **Tells you what items you are using for attack and defense, shows as either text or graphics. **Tells you what to sell or gift away that you aren't using **Shows your combat score and COMPARES you to other players. **Collector mode **Experiment with "what if" scenarios by changing the quantities of your loot to see what happens to your combat scores. **Get Bookmarklet Blofeld's Loot List *'Mafia Wars Helper': Yet another Item Analyzer **Get Bookmarklet MWHelper Analyzer **Very clean-looking analyzer. Bookmarklets for Firefox and Chrome and can be pasted in from FireFox. **Categories for Weapons, Vehicles, Armor, and Animals. **Gives suggestions to you as to what to sell to save money and what you can give away. **Gives suggestions of items to buy or loot and what city to pick them up. *'WhatAmIUsing': Similar tool as Item Analyzer. **Get Bookmarklet - Big Richie Gifting Bookmarklets *'Chuck A Crap': For the serious trader/gifter, this bookmarklet specializes in serious multi gifting. Run from either the profile page of your recipient, or pick from a drop down menu. Then pick your item, how many you want to chuck, and run. :*Get Bookmarklet - Arun *'MafiaGift' and MafiaGift-NW: From a player's profile page, opens a page that allows you to easily send your Loot items as gifts to another player. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'RepeatGift': Used in combination with MafiaGift, this bookmarklet will send multiples of the Loot item sent with MafiaGift. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'JGrabAllGifts': Run from your Facebook 'requests' page (where you receive friend requets, gift requests, group invites, etc), this bookmarklet will accept all gifts (from all apps, not just mafia wars), ignore page and group invites, etc. **Get Bookmarklet - Josh Miller's Bookmarklets Misc. Bookmarklets *'Switch': Switch between Facebook and Mafia Wars profile pages. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'Job Helper': Check for jobs to help with, works with New York, Cuba and Moscow. Note that New York, Cuba and Moscow have a limit of 25 jobs per day — this is forced by the game. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'Business Helper': This bookmarklet will collect your Businesses in Cuba and Moscow in 2 clicks. **Get Bookmarklet - Joyka's Mafia Tools *'TopMafia': Need help figuring out who to promote? Use this bookmarklet on any of your My Mafia pages and it will add text with bonus values. The bonuses are calculated from Taglianos charts. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'ProfileMafia': Use on any mafia wars profile page, to see what Top Mafia bonuses they give. Similar to the TopMafia bookmarklet, but this acts on profile pages. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'DKProfileMafia': Run from your mafia profile page, this will tell you what stats you need to improve, to make yourself more valuable as a Top Mafia. **Get Bookmarklet - Daniel's MW Tools *'MafiaLog': Analyze the Player Updates window. Very simple analyzing of the player log, will give information about won attacks and lost attacks. Aswell as money lost/gained both in New York, Cuba and Moscow. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'DKConfirmALL': Mod'd Version of Vern's ConfirmAll which stopped working when FB made changes to the requests page. **Get Bookmarklet - Daniel's MW Tools *'JAddAll': Run from your 'recruit mafia' page in Mafia Wars on Facebook, it scans your list of facebook friends on the page who are not yet in your mafia and attempts to add them to your mafia without using invites. Originally by Vern Hart, I modified the script to work again after Zynga changed things. **Get Bookmarklet - Josh Miller's Bookmarklets *'JMafiaMikes': Run from your New York properties page, repeatedly buys vacant lots and mafia mikes until you're either out of money or hit the limit due to mafia size. **Get Bookmarklet - Josh Miller's Bookmarklets *'Limited Loot': Limited Loot buyer, use this tool to buy a number of limited loot. **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'CollectBoosts': Collect the special bonus boosts from all your friends. (level-up and iced boosts) **Get Bookmarklet - Spockholm Mafia Tools *'DKDLMafia': Modified Version of Bobby Heartrate's DLMafia, which stopped working correctly a few months back. This fixes the standard DLMafia, and introduces new columns, including which page your mafia members are, what their value as top mafia is, etc **Get Bookmarklet - Daniel's MW Tools *snuff6 splitScreen: splitScreen divides the web browser screen into three sections; only for Mafia Wars on Tagged.com *Download at: SourceForge *or use online at: http://snuff6.zzl.org/ Category:Cheats Category:Game tools